Prince Charming  My Original Version
by LightweightLove
Summary: This is the same story as my other Prince Charming but it is my original version before my teacher made me change it.. Please review :  - Danielle x


Danielle Woods

Prince Charming

Once upon a time in a small town called Sherwood there lived a boy who just wanted to be accepted and fit in and have his happily ever after. This boy was me, Nate Grey, I live with my two stepbrothers Shane and Jason and my Stepdad Paul, my mother passed away last year with cancer, I miss her even more each day she and I had a strong bond, she was like my best friend.

My brothers and I don't get along, they hate me. They tease me, pressure me and make me clean up after them. My dad does the same, they don't care about me, and all they care about is their social status. Shane and Jason are the two most popular guys at our school and I'm the outcast, the people at school don't even know I'm their brother.

The only thing that makes my life better is going to school with Isabelle Smith, Isabelle is beautiful, she's also the most popular girl in school, rich and is treated like royalty.

"NATE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Jason

Oh great let the toucher begin. I dragged my feet out of bed and ran out of my room which is actually the attic and downstairs.

"Took you long enough" mumbled Shane

"You wanted something Jason?" I asked

"Yeah, go clean my room!"

"But, we have school today" I answered

"Hmm, like I care" he pointed out

"Can't I do it after school?" I asked

"Yeah sure and I won't tell Dad that you are disobeying us" Shane said sarcastically

"Please, guys I really need to study" I begged

"Fine whatever, but if this happens again were going to tell dad, you don't want him to lock you in your room again do you?" smirked Jason

"No and thank you" I agreed

I walked back upstairs and got changed into an old pair of jeans and a band shirt. I couldn't afford better clothes but at least I had something that was kinda in right now and reflected my personality. I got ready than I walked downstairs and started walking to school trying to avoid my brothers.

I walked into school and straight to my locker, everything was fine before my locker door got slammed into my face.

I turned around only to come face to face with Shane and Jason.

"Hey Nerd, where's our homework?" asked Shane

"R-r-ight here" I stuttered as I grabbed the two history assignments from my locker and handed them to Shane.

"Bye Nerd" he said then walked away purposely hitting me with his shoulder as he walked past.

The bell rang so I walked to my homeroom and sat down at the back going unnoticed by everyone in the entire class. I looked around the class and saw Isabelle sitting in front of me. Did I forget to mention she was in all my classes?

The teacher walked in class and took attendance and read the notices, we got five minutes to talk to our friends but seeing as I had none, I just sat back and watched Isabelle talk to her friends.

The bell rang signalling us to go to our next class, which happened to be English; I got up from my seat and started walking out the class, until I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" said the angelic voice

I turned to see who I had bumped into and it was no other then Isabelle.

I smiled at her and replied "its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Hey I'm having a party at my house tonight, you want to come?"

"Sure" I genially smiled "Well I got to go to English, see you tonight"

"Bye" she smiled as she replied

I walked to my English, after we talked the day just seemed to go by faster.

After school I walked home and back to my house, everything was fine until I walked into my house to come face to face with dad, Shane and Jason. I gulped thinking of what they were going to make me do now.

"Hi" I managed to squeak out

They all just smirked at me.

"Nate, I've been informed by Shane and Jason that you didn't tidy Jason's room when asked to this morning, you know what that means Nate" stated my dad.

"I, I needed to get to school" I whimpered "I'm Sorry, I won't do"

"But you didn't do what Jason said, so go up to your room; you won't be attending Isabelle's Party tonight" interrupted Paul

I walked up to my room defeated, just when I thought my live was looking up, my brothers just crash it down again.

Five minutes later my dad came up and locked my door and window's.

I really wanted to go to that party, I wanted to see Isabelle.

I lied on my bed and closed my eyes, I started thinking about my mum and how much I miss her, and then I started thinking about Isabelle. I suddenly remembered something my mum gave me before she passed away, her wish box. Whenever I wanted something to happen I just had to write it on a piece of paper and place it in the box.

I grabbed my notebook and pen off my bedside table and wrote what I wished on the paper and read it out loud "I wish that I could go to Isabelle's Party tonight looking my best" I smiled and placed the paper in the small box.

Suddenly I was out of my bedroom and inside Isabelle's mansion wearing the type of clothes my brothers have. Thank god my brothers weren't coming to this party. I smiled widely when I saw Isabelle and started walking up to her.

"Hey" I greeted her

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming!" she exclaimed over the music.

"Yeah, neither did I, I'm supposed to be grounded" I laughed

"Well I'm glad you came" she admitted

"Why? I'm a nobody" I asked confused. Why would she want me at her party?

"Because I love you!" she revealed

I blushed and looked down for a second then looked up at her, "I love you too" I beamed

"You're my Prince Charming" she commented

"And you're my Cinderella" I whispered as I leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

And guess what.

I had my happily ever after, after all.

4


End file.
